Remedial Snogging
by fennecfawkes
Summary: Oneshot. What Professor Snape has left to teach Harry. Not epilogue compliant. Characters aren't mine.


Harry Potter walked into the backmost room of the dungeons at 6 pm sharp, just as requested. It had not been the best day; though he enjoyed his job in the international relations department at the Ministry of Magic, he could scarcely handle an entire day with the American witch from the New York City-based Ministry branch. Kelly was a nice girl, but brash and flirtatious in such a way that it left Harry practically panting for Severus' cool, standoffish demeanor.

Well, he panted for that regardless, but that was off the point.

"Hi," he said to Severus, who was sitting in one of the two ludicrously comfortable overstuffed armchairs, reading a Neil Gaiman novel. Harry leaned in for a kiss, but Severus brushed him off.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Severus said brusquely. "Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Harry. "I'm not sure what I still need to learn, though. I mean, you've taught me human transfiguration and advanced dueling and loads more about potions."

"This is a lesson that I believe will have more practical applications," said Severus. "And before I forget, Mr. Potter, I would like you to refer to me as Professor Snape while the lesson progresses. I am, after all, your teacher."

"I did finish school. You do remember that, right?" Harry smiled wryly. "I think you made it pretty clear you knew the night after my last N.E.W.T."

Severus flushed slightly. "Regardless, call me Professor Snape. Shall we begin?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, Professor Snape." He sat down opposite the professor.

A trace of a smile crossed Severus'—Professor Snape's—face before his expression went blank and he began, "It has come to my attention that you are less than learned in the art of physical affection."

Harry blushed deeply. Granted, he hadn't kissed anyone but Cho and Ginny (well, and Malfoy, but it had just been that one time), but he'd gotten plenty of practice with Severus—Professor Snape—in the past three months, and he thought he was getting pretty good.

"I'm a bad kisser, then?" Harry hastily added, "Professor?"

"Oh, you are by no means bad, Mr. Potter," said Sev—the professor. "There is fine tuning to be done. That is all we will be doing."

"So, when Hermione asks me what I've been learning, I'll be telling her remedial snogging."

Professor Snape made the face he made whenever he was holding back a laugh. "Perhaps you should tell her you are simply brushing up on dueling."

"Fair enough." Harry looked at the man he thought he'd been kissing in a perfectly satisfactory manner for months. The man looked back steadily. "Where do we start?"

The professor stood and walked the two steps between them. Leaning down, he kissed Harry firmly on the mouth. Caught off guard, Harry did what he could to keep up with Professor Snape's urgency and ... vigor? What a Snape word. Vigor it was, though. Strength and sensual energy and lots of other things Harry never knew you could feel from a kiss, and they happened every damn time.

"Chin further up, Potter," the professor said immediately after breaking off the kiss. "Your head being as far down as it is tarnishes the symmetry."

"Symmetry, Professor?"

"Snogging is about being in sync with your partner, such that conditions are perfect on both sides. As for tongue," Professor Snape went on, "you didn't use yours at all."

"I was caught off guard," Harry said, apologetically, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he was.

"You should always part your lips after precisely two seconds of closed-lipped pressure," said the professor. "Then as your partner's tongue enters your mouth, allow them to use it until you feel you ought to get involved."

"How will I know when to do that, Professor?"

"Intuition," said the professor. "Also, your head tilt is too severe. If you ever feel yourself craning your neck, stop. And rein in your enthusiasm ever so slightly. You do not want to inflate your partner's ego. At the same time, let them know you are enjoying yourself."

"That's a lot to do all at once. To do and to remember."

"With practical application, it will not always feel that way, Mr. Potter," said Professor Snape. "I will not catch you off guard this time. I am going to kiss you now. And you are going to take the advice I just gave you and use it."

Harry tried, although kissing Severus—Professor Snape—was still such a rush that he forgot a word or two of the man's instruction. Still, he moved his head upward and inclined it less, and he allowed his tongue to enter the professor's mouth. Harry wasn't certain, but he thought he heard a quiet moan as this happened, which he took as a good sign. Harry stood, feeling the need for bodily symmetry, and Professor Snape's response was positive as he hooked his arms around the slightly shorter man's waist and pulled him in closer. The kiss broke off and Harry, boldly, he thought, went for another. His partner's response was positive as the professor's tongue plunged further into Harry's mouth and they tangled their tongues together. If this was what symmetry felt like, then Harry wouldn't say no to it.

_Don__'__t__look__down,__Severus_, he thought to himself as they stopped snogging.

Professor Snape looked down.

"And now, I can tell that at the very least, my partner enjoyed himself," the professor said dryly. "Now, that was much better. Normally, I might critique you for your forwardness in standing, but it only served to increase my pleasure and yours as well, judging by how well your pants are fitting right now." Harry tried not to blush as Professor Snape continued, "It wasn't perfect, but it was better than I expected after a single night of instruction."

"Then the lesson's over?" Harry could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Well, I think it wise to continue practicing this evening. Perhaps in the bedroom?"

Harry suppressed a grin as he followed the professor toward their own room and allowed himself a smile as the man said, without looking over his shoulder, "And since we're done with tonight's practical instructions, you can call me Severus again."


End file.
